Service providers often need to travel from one location to another location in order to provide service to their various clients. For example, home health care providers may visit multiple patients during the course of a single day and may visit different groups of patients on any given day. Additionally, for various reasons (e.g., provider availability or patient availability), the time at which the home health care provider visits a patient may vary from day to day.
Accordingly, the home health care provider may find themselves traveling between patient's homes in a sequence that they are not familiar with. Accordingly, while they may know how to get from the home of Patient A to the home of Patient B to the home of Patient C, the home health care provider may not know how to get from the home of Patient A to the home of Patient C. While there exist devices (e.g., GPS navigation systems) that direct a user from a first address to a second address, these devices tend to be costly.